Mademoiselle Vivi
by Estrella-san
Summary: Encore un petit one-shot/songfiction,sur le couple Vivi et Zoro.Bon la fic... Est presque une catastrophe -' Les personnages appartiennent à maître Oda et la chanson "Mademoiselle Juliette" à Alizée. POV Vivi. Enjoy!


~Bonjour~ ! Et voilà encore un petit one-shoot (songfiction aussi) (oui je sais, j'aime bien écrire des songfictions, c'est plus simple qu'une histoire normale), mais alors lui, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le mets, parce qu'en fait, je pense que l'idée au départ n'est pas mauvaise, mais alors avec mes mots ça fait très, mais très très bizarre. Je sais, l'histoire ne suit pas à la lettre la musique, mais j'l'ai écrit en une soirée... Et n'ai aucune envie et surtout l'idée de la reprendre. Bref, voilà, juste pour vous demander ce que vous en penser (j'accepte toutes les critiques, mais je déplore les critiques qui disent juste que c'est nul sans explications : j'écris au départ pour m'améliorer, alors... J'aime beaucoup les conseils !).

I hope you enjoy -Just a little...-

xXxXxXx

Je brossai mes longs cheveux bleus avec une brosse, tout en réfléchissant à ce qui c'était passé.

J'avais voulu connaître l'identité de Mr. 0, et Igaram et moi nous étions infiltrés dans Baroque Works. Je me faisais appeler Miss Wednesday. Après avoir enfin découvert que Crocodile se cachait derrière ce masque, nous avons été recherchés. Découverts, mon coéquipier, Mr 9, m'a défendu, et c'est très gentil de sa part. Et le plus important : j'ai rencontré de valeureux amis. L'équipage des Mugiwaras. Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Ussop, Sanji et Zoro…

Ils ont sauvé mon pays. Je leur dois tout. Après leur magnifique action, mon père les a invités à manger. Et Luffy a bavé en voyant la cuisine et il avait fallu 12 personnes pour l'empêcher de dévaliser sa pièce favorite. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant ! J'étais tellement heureuse que j'en riais, alors que les cuisiniers et cuisinières, eux, riaient plutôt jaune, en vue de ce qui les attendaient !

Ce soir, après avoir terminé la visite du château, mon père me prit à part : « Vivi, ma douce, tu dois commencer à réfléchir à un futur mari… Alors, je te propose… »

Je ne l'écoutai plus, car deux personnes me vinrent directement à l'esprit alors que mon père avait prononcé ces mots. Lui. Un garçon de mon enfance, qui m'avait sauvé, que j'aimais beaucoup… Mais également un autre homme… Qui était dans ce fabuleux équipage… Celui qui portait trois sabres, et avait les cheveux verts. Oui, _Il _me faisait de l'effet. Il est actuellement dans la salle à manger, avec les autres.

_Mademoiselle Juliette a  
Son Roméo dans l'Alfa_

Ils m'ont proposé de les suivre. De continuer le voyage. Avec eux. Mais je ne sais pas. Déjà, je ne sais pas me battre aussi bien qu'eux (mais aussi, ils sont sacrément fort, tous!), et surtout, j'aurai trop peur de rester avec Zoro. En même temps, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir loin de moi. Oh, que l'amour est un sentiment bien complexe…

_De Vérone à Rome elle court  
Joli syndrome de l'amour_

Alors que mon cœur me dit une chose, ma raison me dit tout l'inverse. Je ne sais pas. J'aurai bien envie de les suivre, mais j'ai trop peur de mes sentiments je pense… Et puis, j'ai aussi mon pays à gouverner, mais je n'ai pas envie de les abandonner…

_Shakespeare s'amuse de sa muse  
L'héroïne trouve qu'il abuse_

Je monte dans la ma chambre, qui possède un balcon. De cet endroit, je pense que je pourrai mieux réfléchir. Je peux regarder le ciel étoilé, car il est bien dégagé, ce soir. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'arrive mieux à réfléchir quand je suis seule et lorsque la nuit est tombée. C'est comme si les étoiles étaient mes confidentes.

_Elle monte vite dans les tours  
Le grand écrivain aime lui jouer des tours_

Et puis, je ne pense pas que mes sentiments soient réciproques ! Zoro ne m'a jamais parlé. Mais en fait, il ne parle quasiment jamais. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de réfléchir à un prétendant. Pourvu que mon père ne m'en choisisse pas un dès ce soir ! J'ai vraiment envie de m'amuser, en cette soirée. Après tout, le pays est sauvé ! Et puis, malgré les réparations qu'il y aura à fournir, j'ai envie aussi de m'amuser, après avoir eu la peur de ma vie avec cette bombe…

_Mademoiselle Juliette a pas vraiment la tête à  
Choisir entre Montaigu Capulet  
Mademoiselle Juliette aimerait faire la fête  
Champagne à sabrer coke à décapsuler_

Je respire calmement, et l'air entre dans mes poumons. La fraîcheur de la nuit me revigorait.

Je n'ai plus envie que mon père choisisse à ma place. Il faudrait que le lui explique, sans qu'il s'énerve, si possible. J'ai juste envie que Zoro me rejoigne ici, et qu'il m'embrasse, me prouvant donc que mes sentiments sont partagés…

... *expiration lourde et tête qui fait des allers-retours de droite à gauche* Je suis vraiment trop fleur bleue. Zoro ? Monter ici ? Et puis, il ne m'a quasiment jamais regardé. Autant, il ne sait même pas que j'ai les cheveux bleus ! Et puis, je parie qu'il n'arriverait même pas à me retrouver parmi quelques mannequins, par exemple. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de rêver…

_Mademoiselle prend des ailes  
Ne pas se faire mettre en pièces  
Dans son rôle elle ne veut qu'elle  
Pas de réplique de toute pièce  
Cette 'Commedia dell'arte'  
N'est pas assez déjantée_

J'aimerai que là-haut, dans le ciel, la personne qui écrit mon destin arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments. Ou alors, qu'elle me dise ce qui se passera ! Je n'en peux plus, de réfléchir à quelque chose, pour dire le contraire la minute d'après !

_Qu'enfin William rende l'âme  
Il n'y a plus que ça pour éviter le drame_

Mais depuis quand je pense qu'il y a des personnes dans le ciel qui contrôlent la vie des gens ? Ha mais oui, c'est vrai. C'est depuis que Nami m'a raconté cette histoire, l'autre jour. Que des personnes appelées … les trois Parques… je crois… Donc, ces personnes avaient la vie des hommes entre leur main : nous ne sommes que des marionnettes et elles peuvent couper notre fil dès qu'elles le veulent, c'est-à-dire que l'on peut mourir à n'importe quel instant…

_Mademoiselle Juliette a pas vraiment la tête à  
Choisir entre Montaigu Capulet  
Mademoiselle Juliette aimerait faire la fête  
Champagne à sabrer coke à décapsuler_

Je pense que j'ai assez pris l'air, et, je rejoins donc mes amis dans la salle à manger. Nami m'interroge du regard, et je lui réponds en lui offrant un sourire. Elle fait une petite moue contrariée, puis elle tape Luffy parce qu'il est encore en train de supplier d'avoir du rab de nourriture…

Tant pis, je ne réfléchis plus à mes futurs prétendants, ni au passé je me concentre sur la fête de ce soir…

_Mademoiselle Juliette a pas vraiment la tête à  
Pleurer sur Montaigu et Capulet  
Mademoiselle Juliette aimerait faire la fête  
Champagne à sabrer coke à décapsuler_

Ce matin, j'ai pris ma décision. Je ne les rejoindrai pas. Je ne peux pas laisser mon peuple, je l'aime trop. Je suis très triste aussi, je ne les reverrai plus jamais. Et surtout, je ne _le _reverrai plus jamais… Et puis, mes sentiments doivent passer après mon peuple. Ils vont tellement me manquer. Je leur ai demandé si l'on resterait toujours amis, si l'on se revoyait. Ils m'ont tous répondu en levant le bras gauche levé. En larmes, j'ai refait ce même geste, montrant fièrement ma croix.

Ils partent peut-être, mais ils resteront toujours dans mon cœur. Surtout _lui_…

_Mademoiselle Juliette a plus vraiment la tête à  
Pleurer sur Montaigu et Capulet  
Mademoiselle Juliette aimerait faire la fête  
Champagne à sabrer coke à décapsuler…_

* * *

Et là vous vous dites : enfin c'est terminé ! Le massacre est enfin fini ! *va se cacher*

Oui, c'est enfin fini *soupir*. Comme promis, Nami et Luffy ne sont pas les protagonistes de l'histoire ! Le couple Vivi et Zoro, je ne sais pas d'où il sort, -surtout que je ne suis mais alors PAS DU TOUT FAN ! [Cherchez l'erreur]- mais c'est en entendant la musique "Mademoiselle Juliette" d'Alizée, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai tout de suite pensé à eux deux. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, mon cerveau est un récipient, complètement vide U.u (oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je compare mon cerveau à un récipient O.o).

Je vous laisse donc enfin tranquille ! Bonne journée/soirée :3 !


End file.
